


Bubbles

by IHealRages



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Monthly Drabble Challenge [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, Harry Being Harry, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHealRages/pseuds/IHealRages
Summary: February Drabble challenge: Bubbles - 283 wordsHarry forgot about Valentines day.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Writers Monthly Drabble Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253261
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	Bubbles

-

Oh no, oh no, oh no.

It was valentines day, Draco was on his way over, and Harry had NOTHING to give him. 

In his defence, the past month had been the hardest mission of his career and he hadn't _KNOWN_ it was valentine's day until exactly 30 seconds ago. 

Throwing himself towards his desk, he made a quick card with his best handwriting before launching open the cupboards. 

There had to be something he could give to Draco. THERE! He grabbed a large bar of chocolate that was thankfully still whole.

Spinning around the room, he desperately looked for something more. He was Harry Potter, he could get a restaurant table booked an hour in advance on valentine’s, right?!? 

He was ripped from his thoughts by knocking.

NO!! HE WAS HERE!!! 

Yanking the door open with his best smile, Harry half-shouted. "Hey!!" 

Draco looked good, and mildly taken aback. "Hi, you sound... happy?"

Harry shifted his weight from foot-to-foot. "I'm great, you look great, umm, here!" He shoved the card and chocolate at his boyfriend. 

Taking them both, Draco smiled. "Thanks… what is it?"

"It's muggle chocolate! It's really good, and it has mint!!" Harry blurted. Draco liked mint, right? He was _fairly_ certain. 

"Aero Chocolate?" Draco looked amused.

"It has bubbles!" Harry said, his mouth moving before his mind gave him something smart to say. His boyfriend raised an eyebrow and Harry panicked. "Very bubbly, did I mention I love you?!" 

Draco laughed, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. "You're an idiot, Harry," he said, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. "I booked a restaurant, come on."

Harry practically melted to the floor. He loved his boyfriend so much.

-


End file.
